Vampire and Angel
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: They said that two different species can't be together but they were wrong, well please read and found out :3 JohanxOC


**So any ideas so little time lol but I hope you like this story**

**Gerne: Mix**

**Parings: JohanxOC**

**Disclamer: I do not own Yugioh GX**

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire and Angel<strong>

They said that vampires and angels can't be together but they were wrong! Here stand two lovers holding each other tight not wanted to let go. Johan was a vampire that fell in love with angel by the name of Sazuna they were so in love.

"Johan-kun" Sazuna called out to him.

"Hai my love! What is it?" Johan asked as he'd holds her more.

"I'm so scared" Sazuna replied as she'd buried her face inside his shirt.

"Don't worry I won't let them take you away from me" Johan said as he looks down at her as Sazuna still had her face buried inside his shirt.

"Okay" Sazuna replied as she'd looks up at him now.

~Here comes Judai Johan's best friend~

"Johan you big baka! You know this is forbidden in our kind!" Judai yelled all worried and angry all mixed together.

"Shut up! Like a gave a fuck! Look who's talking? Your with Asuka who happens to half human half angel!" Johan yelled out as he holds Sazuna more as he bare his fangs out at Judai.

"Well that's different and besides the point!" Judai yelled back.

"Oh please stop this please" Sazuna yelled out as she'd pulled away from Johan's love hold on her.

"Sazuna!" both Johan and Judai replied in unison.

"I- I'm so sorry that I'm breaking the rules" Sazuna cried out as tears slowly fall down her beautiful face.

"Sazuna! Judai look what you did!" Johan yelled as he goes to her and tries to calm her down.

"Sazuna I am sorry" Judai said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"But I- I l-love you Johan-kun! I know we shouldn't do this! To be together! But I wanted to be with you!" Sazuna cried.

"I know I do too" Johan said as he'd holds her once again.

"Danm it all!" Judai said as he'd looks away.

"Judai please leave us! Go to your mate Asuka" Johan replied as he holds Sazuna tight.

"Oh I will" Judai said and leave them alone.

~Three minutes later~

Johan was now in his room to his many hide outs as Sazuna was laying on his bed asleep as she was holding onto his right arm as he was laying right next to her as she'd looked so beautiful laying there.

"I won't let them take you away from me" Johan said to himself.

"Zzzzz" Sazuna slept away.

"I well never let you go" Johan said to himself again.

*Sazuna wakes up now*

"Ah your waking up" Johan said as he kiss her gently on the lips.

"Mmmm yea" Sazuna said with a cute yawn.

"I haven't sense those fuckers" Johan said.

"Hehe okay but man I am hungry! Hey did you get my Pocky and riceballs?" Sazuna replied with a cute smile as she gently touched his right cheek all cutely.

"Yeah yeah I did even the Green tea with honey too" Johan said as he hands her the food and drink.

"Thank you" Sazuna replied with yet other smile as she went and kiss him.

"You sure love those" Johan said as he place her in his lap as Sazuna eats and drink in his lap.

"Because there so good! Here" Sazuna said as she place Pocky stick into Johan's mouth.

"Hmm not bad not bad at all" Johan said as he ate it.

"Hehe" Sazuna giggled all cutely.

"Well there is one sweet thing I love the most" Johan said with sly smile.

"Oh is that so?" Sazuna asked with confused look on her face but it was cute though.

"Yep and that will be your lips" Johan said as he went and kiss her again.

"Hehe you get some chocolate on lips now" Sazuna said with a giggle.

Johan holds Sazuna even as she keeps on eating after that Sazuna was done and than went and cuddled up more in Johan's lap as he just smiled slightly but than he notice a piece of notebook paper sitting on table next to bed where they on.

"Mmmm Sazuna what's this?" Johan asked as he picks up.

"Oh that I wrote that a long time ago" Sazuna replied.

"Really? Mmmm" Johan said as he went and read it.

Reads it

**Your my angel that watches over me**

**You are there with me when I am sad or lonely**

**You tell me it's going to be okay**

**You protect me from evil that is around me**

**You guide me to right path never the wrong one**

**But yet why do I feel that your not there right now with me? But than that is silly because you are and you well never leave me**

**You well always be with me no matter what happens because your my angel and you well always protect me and never leave my side**

End of reading it

As Johan finished reading it he's looks at Sazuna and she looks back at him and than smiles but she went and kiss him and Johan kissed her back.

"So you wrote this along time ago?" Johan asked.

"Hai! But I wonder why I wrote though" Sazuna said with a sigh.

"Your not happy that you wrote it?" Johan asked a bit puzzled.

"It's not that it's well it's hard to explained" Sazuna replied.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me it's alright" Johan said.

"Okay than" Sazuna said as she's went and cuddled up more in Johan's lap once more.

"Sazuna do you remember when we first meet?" Johan asked.

"Mmmm kinda of love" Sazuna replied.

"It's okay I do my pet" Johan said.

Flash back

"Hey you!" Johan yelled out.

"Uh..who me?" Sazuna asked abit puzzled.

"Yea you!" Johan yelled again.

"Okay can I help you?" Sazuna aske with a smile.

"Yea you can! You know it's dangerous out at night" Johan pointed out.

"Really? But it's okay I can take care myself" Sazuna said as she went and turn around and was about to leave when Johan reached out and grabbed her by the right hand all gently.

"Your not human are you?" Johan asked as he looks at her carefully.

"Hehe will your not too" Sazuna said as she pulled her right hand away from his.

"Alright I am not I am a vampire" Johan said all coolly and with slight smile.

"Really? That's so cool" Sazuna said with smile.

"And what are you?" Johan asked.

"Me? Well I am angel" Sazuna anwser all happy.

"Angel? Really?" Johan replied all shocked.

"Hai! What you don't believe me?" Sazuna asked.

"Well" Johan began to say to her.

"Okay well I don't believe your vampire than" Sazuna said.

"Oh come now" Johan said.

"I have to go" Sazuna said.

"Okay but for you go what's your name?" Johan asked all gentleman like.

"Oh my name is Sazuna and yours?" she replied with a smile.

"Mines Johan" he said with smile too.

End of flash back

"Haha that was funny we didn't believe each other when we said what we are" Sazuna said with a cute laughed.

"Yea it was but than I couldn't get you out of mind you were drug" Johan laughed too.

"Yea me too" Sazuna said.

"But I was surprise to see when you went and save Judai when he get hurt badly as she shows me your beautiful angel wings" Johan replied.

"And I was surprise when you show me your fangs when drunk some guys blood when he was about to attack me" Sazuna replied.

"Yea I didn't want that baka to hurt you plus you were mine" Johan pointed out.

"Aww hehe I know and you are mine too" Sazuna replied.

Johan just smiled more to his beloved and holds her more as she'd smile back as for Sazuna she'd loves Johan and didn't care that he was a vampire and the same will go with Johan he'd didn't care that Sazuna was a angel they both love each other and nothing will never take that away from them as they slowly began to fall asleep in each other arms as they slept known to Johan Sazuna had a big surprise for him as she slowly rubs her belly.

~FIN~

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**Please comment and review and rememeber NO FLAME ONE OR MEAN ONES okay xD**


End file.
